bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuri
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Yuuri (disambiguation) |id = 50774 |no = 1065 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 15 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 103 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 25, 30, 35, 59, 63, 67, 71 |normal_distribute = 20, 13, 8, 30, 13, 9, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75 |bb_distribute = 16, 12, 8, 5, 4, 23, 11, 9, 7, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A warrior from another world guided by the Chain Chronicle. Accompanied by the sprite Pirika, Yuuri set off on a journey to recover Phoena's lost memories, eventually making a great number of friends along the way. Fighting an enemy known as the "Black Army," he always inspires his comrades by encouraging them to "grab the light." Before anyone knew it, Yuuri had become the leader of the Volunteer Army, fighting in the vanguard as its captain in order to protect his friends from the hordes of powerful enemies they constantly face. |summon = I'm Yuuri, captain of the Volunteer Army. For my precious friends, I'll grab the light here too! |fusion = Volunteer Army, let's do this! With all of our powers combined, we can grab the light! |evolution = | hp_base = 3560 |atk_base = 1190 |def_base = 1120 |rec_base = 1180 | hp_lord = 5040 |atk_lord = 1580 |def_lord = 1490 |rec_lord = 1570 | hp_anima = 5632 |rec_anima = 1412 |atk_breaker = 1738 |def_breaker = 1332 |def_guardian = 1738 |rec_guardian = 1332 |def_oracle = 1648 |rec_oracle = 1491 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Light of Bonds |lsdescription = 15% boost to Atk & slightly boosts critical damage |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Attack |bb = I'll protect everyone! |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & slightly boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 25% Crit & 15% BC efficacy |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 190 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 50775 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 50123 |evomats3 = 50122 |evomats4 = 50191 |evomats5 = 60144 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Reward for having 20,000 shares on the Chain Chronicle Version 2 Trailer post (Oct 16 0:00 ~ Oct 29 23:59 PST) |notes = *Yuuri is an Arcana and the hero of the story from one of Gumi's published titles, . *''I'll protect everyone!'' boosts BB gauge fill rate, not BB gauge. *Not to be confused with Yuri, a unit from Tales of Link collaboration. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Chain Chronicle Collaboration |addcatname = Yuuri1 }}